We're in the same boat
by Dez as a girl
Summary: what if Eli and Twist were forced to work together after they both fall into an abandoned cavern when the ground caves in? And also why has Eli been acting so differently after the first night. Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Twist's pov

"Sir, one of the shipments is under attack!" One of the lower goons reports while bursting into Blakk's office. "Twist, bring some backup and see to it that the shipment makes it to the drop-off." Blakk orders. I head to my room and start loading up. It must be the Shane Gang for them to have to send backup. I mount on my mecha and start heading off to the location with about 15 goons behind me.

When we reach the train, we stand on a ledge above the battle. We see the original guards are pinned down by the Shane Gang. Trixie is hiding behind a crate while the cave troll, Kord I think his name was, is next to her. Eli is further away from the others and is taking cover behind part of the train that seemed to have gotten blasted off. Before I can say a single order, the stupid mole spots us. "Eli!" Pronto screams, immediately getting Eli's attention. Eli then follows the mole's line of sight and his eyes snap onto me.

I quickly shoot out a Greneater [1] at him and he easily dodges it and shoots a Frostcrawler in retaliation. I dodge the original attack and quickly move away from the rapidly freezing ground, though some of the goons aren't as quick. They try to keep balance but they all fall in the end, looking really stupid in the process. I jump off the ledge and go head first into the battle, causing the rest of the Shane Gang to start shooting at me also.

I reach some cover where some of the original guards are pinned and they seem relieved at my sudden appearance. I can slightly hear the Shane Gang over all the blasting going on. "Eli! Will you focus! We need to get the shipment!" Trixie shrieks.

I'm able to sneak over to a cover closer to their positions and I can hear more of their discussion. "I am! It's not my fault their backup showed up!" Eli snaps back at her while reloading with a Flaringo. He then shoots it at one of the goons and hits them square in the chest, causing him to drop his blaster and run off. I notice some of the goons are grabbing the shipment, which is luckily just of few expensive parts that are in two suitcases.

It appears I'm not the only one to notice when suddenly the two goons that are holding the cases are hit with a Rammstone and fall down, causing the cases to slid over to where Eli is standing. He picks them up and then quickly loads a Phosphoro into the air, wordlessly telling the rest of the gang that he's got it. They all head to their mechas and swiftly mount, then Eli throws the two cases to Kord. Just as they are about to ride off, one of the goons gets a lucky shot at Eli with a Grimmstone [2] and he falls off his mecha. "Go!" he shouts at his team and his slugs, who reluctantly follows his orders and the slugs run off and disappear. After his gang runs off and out of sight, Eli stands up and faces me.

Eli then looks around at the thirty or so goons surrounding him and slowly raises his arms in surrender. After we tie him up and put him the train, which is luckily still working, and head to Blakk Citadel. After the train starts moving, I head to the prisoner part and see Eli standing against the wall furthest from the cell door with his head lowered, arms crossed, and his eyes closed. I can't help but stare at him with how calm he is, does he think we're not gonna taking him to Blakk?

"Are you just gonna stare?" Eli suddenly says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "How are you so calm right now?" I ask without thinking, only for him to look up at me with sad eyes. "Been through worse." He responds only for his eyes to go wide and he goes rigid, as of he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" I ask, now curious. What could possible be worse than being taken to the man who wants you dead? After a few moments, it's clear I'm not getting an easy answer, so I start to leave, only for the train car to suddenly lurch. I'm sent to the ground hard and I see there is now a huge hole in the train car, right next to the cell Eli's in. I quickly get up right as Eli runs out of the train car through the hole.

I start to chase after him and none of the others on the train are following us, so I'm on my own. I notice that we are in one of the abandoned caverns and that there is no town in sight, so neither of us are getting help. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and crack start to appear, causing us both to stop, only for the ground below our feet to crumble, then it all went black.

I'm wake up and guess that I haven't been unconscious from the fall for long, judging by the still crumbling ground above us. I look around and see an unconscious Eli, who is laying nearby, with his arm bleeding. I walk over to him, after making sure I'm not injured myself, and see that the wound on his arm is the only real injury he got.

Without even thinking, I start to rip some of the material off the bottom of his sleeve and start wrapping his arm, after making sure it's clean of course. I then start looking around to find anything I can use to make a fire to keep us warm. After successfully starting a camp fire with some of the plants and a rock from nearby, I notice Eli starting to stir.

Hoped you liked the rewrite!  
[1] ghouled version of a Grenuke  
[2] ghouled version of a Rimmstone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Twist's pov

Eli's eyes open slowly and he lets out a groan, then slowly sits up. He looks over at me confused, then his eyes widen, seeming to remember what happened. "Hey sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" I sneer, causing him to glare at me.

"So, why are you still here? Why not leave me for dead?" Eli asks, coming closer to the fire. "Despite what you and the others think, I'm not that cold hearted." I answer, only to receive a eye roll from him.

"What happened to my arm?" Eli asks surprised, finally noticing the make-shift bandage over his wound. "Can't have the precious Shane dying on me, can I?" I reply, though my tone was playful. "No, can't have that. So, where are we?" He asks, looking around. "Don't know, but it seems familiar somehow." I drift off, trying to remember when I've ever seen this place.

"We'll camp here tonight, then we'll try to find a way out tomorrow." I say while laying down on my back, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. "We?" Eli asks, seemingly surprised at my order. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" I ask, opening my eyes and rolling onto my side to look at him. "N-no." Eli stutters. I see his cheeks turn slightly pink in the fire's dim light.

Eli then lays down on the other side of the fire, closing his eyes. I roll back onto my back and close my eyes too, but don't go to sleep. I can't stop thinking about Eli, how the fire's light makes him look amazing and how he looks kinda cute when he blushes.

I'm not gonna lie, I've had a crush on him sense we met. It's just, he's willing to sacrifice himself for anyone, good or bad, and the way he just goes with things. I mean, I can't imagine being raised away from all this and then being suddenly pushed into the spotlight, let alone trying to be a hero.

Most people see the son of Will Shane, protector of the 99 caverns, the savior of Slugterra, but I'm on of the few who's seen the real Eli Shane, the funny, insecure dork who just wants to save everyone. Damn, of all the guys to have a crush on, it had to be the one I can't get.

Eli's pov

I lay down and close my eyes, seemingly asleep. I can't believe I blushed like that! What if he saw?! Call it cliché, but I'm in love with a criminal, and not just any criminal, the right-hand man of my father's killer. It's just, the way he acts, doing whatever it takes to get things done and not having to follow the rules.

Of all the people to be trapped with, why did it have to be the one I have a crush on! I had a crush on him when we first met and I thought it went away when he betrayed us, but when we started seeing each other on the opposite sides, it seemed to only grow.

I think I'm actually in love with him now, why can't anything ever be easy? Why, just why did it have to be him? I never thought that love would hurt this much, but I was wrong. Of all the people to be in love with, it's the one I'm not allowed to have.

Twist's pov [hour later]

I'm woken up by what I think was a whimper, though it was so quiet, I could hardly tell. I open my eyes and see that the fire is still burning luckily and I look over to see Eli slightly shaking.

I quietly sneak over to him and see that he's crying in his sleep, seemingly in a pretty bad nightmare. I gently start shaking his shoulder and calling his name, trying to wake him up which, after a few moments, works. Eli shoots up, eyes blown open, looking ready to run away. It seems he doesn't remember where he is by the sheer look of panic on his face.

"Eli? Eli, its okay." I say, moving my hands from his shoulder. "Twist?" Eli whispers in a tone that breaks my heart, but he turns and looks at me and he seems to calm down a little bit, though not nearly enough. "Yeah it's me, what happened?" I ask, trying to be gentle. "N-nothing, just go back to sleep." He says, turning away from me, but not before I see his cheeks turn pink for the second time.

"It wasn't 'nothing', it must have been pretty bad if it made you like this, Eli." I say, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards me. "It was just a stupid nightmare, nothing to worry about." He says, trying to shake this off. He then pulls away from my grip and turns so his back is facing me again.

"Tell me about." I ask, reaching out to touch his shoulders and unconsciously start to rub his shoulders. Eli lets out a surprised gasp, which almost comes out as a moan, and I can't help but grin at this. "T-Twist?" Eli stutters, gripping my arm, but not trying to pull it away. My grin becomes even wider at the sound of his voice, I can't help but imagine him saying it like that for a different reason.

"So, what was it about?" I breathe into his ear, causing him to bite down on his lip to keep from making anymore sounds, much to my disappointment. "It was about my time before I came here." Eli says, clearly not willing to give anything else up, but I know he's talking about before he came to Slugterra and when we all found out Will Shane had a son.

I find myself pulling away slightly, only to see Eli trying to hide a look of disappointment, but I see it anyway. After that, I lay down on my back again and find myself falling asleep with a satisfied smirk on my face.

AN : So how was the re-written version of Chapter 3? As always, I love reviews and comments, so please, R/R


End file.
